


remember to breathe

by assbuttsinlove



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbuttsinlove/pseuds/assbuttsinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt takes his time with the blindfold.  </p>
<p>He’s sitting behind Foggy, well, he’s on his knees, on the bed, behind him, tying a knot with the two loose ends of the soft material.  </p>
<p>Foggy shifts and sucks in a breath when he realizes that his vision is effectively gone.  Now, when he opens his eyes, he is greeted by a deep, unfathomable sea of darkness.  It scares him to his core and he panics.  “Dude, I don’t know if I can do this,” he mumbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	remember to breathe

Matt takes his time with the blindfold.  

He’s sitting behind Foggy, well, he’s on his knees, on the bed, behind him, tying a knot with the two loose ends of the soft material.  

Foggy shifts and sucks in a breath when he realizes that his vision is effectively gone.  Now, when he opens his eyes, he is greeted by a deep, unfathomable sea of darkness.  It scares him to his core and he panics.  “Dude, I don’t know if I can do this,” he mumbles.  

Matt chuckles in that quiet, all-knowing way that he does.  “Yes you can.  Just breathe.” He places his hands on Foggy’s bare shoulders, his touch immediately quelling some of the other man’s anxiety, he can feel it in his skin and it makes him smile.  

“What do I do?” Foggy asks, his voice barely above a whisper.  

Matt sits down properly on the mattress and he folds his legs.  “Turn around, find me, touch me.  See me with your fingers.”

Foggy takes a deep breath and he turns around.  He gingerly extends his arms, smiling when he comes into contact with Matt’s body.  “Okay, okay.  I’m guessing this is your shoulder,” he says with a grin.

Matt smiles.  “Yes.”

Foggy nods and continues to trail his fingers along Matt’s warm skin.  He can feel little scars, some of them scabbed over, some of them raised, much older.  He brushes against Matt’s nipples, at which his friend sucks in a soft breath.  It makes him smile and he deliberately rubs them, knowing how sensitive they are.  He smiles and makes his way over Matt’s stomach, his hard, washboard abs, riddled with scars.  “Jesus, Matt.  You want me to get you some coco butter for these things?” he asks.

“I’m used to them.  They’re a part of me now,” Matt says softly.  

Foggy trails his hands up again and flattens his palms out against Matt’s chest.  He gently pushes back, wanting to see if Matt will give and he does.  He allows Foggy to push him back onto the pillows and he lands on them with a quiet thump.  Foggy wastes no time in straddling Matt’s hips and pinning his arms above his head.  

“How can you do all of this without seeing?” Matt teases.

Foggy leans in and presses a kiss against Matt’s neck.  He bites down on the tender flesh, sucking and nibbling, wanting to leave a mark.  “I’ve had lots of practice,” he breathes.

“Good to know,” Matt gasps out.  

Foggy continues to kiss him.  He bites down on Matt’s earlobes, he feels when Matt smiles and he smiles too.  The lack of vision is jarring, but Matt is solid and warm and familiar to him, so he clings to his body, using him like a map to guide his hands and his mouth where they need to be.  He likes to get Matt like this, teasing him until he’s begging Foggy for more.  He knows Matt likes to give up some control in bed, and Foggy is glad to pull the reigns.  

By the time Foggy has pulled Matt’s sweats down, his friend is biting down on his bottom lip, chest heaving up and down. He finds Matt’s cock and begins to stroke him, smiling as he feels him getting harder with each passing moment.  Slowly, he leans over and takes him in his mouth.

“Christ,” Matt stutters.  Foggy’s mouth is white heat, wrapping itself around him, and he bucks his hips, thrusting himself into Foggy’s mouth.  “Sorry,” he mumbles.

Foggy doesn’t respond, he just hums around Matt’s dick, knowing how much he enjoys the vibrations of it all, running through his body.  

At this point, they begin to move like a well oiled machine, and Foggy almost forgets that he can’t see.  He continues to work on Matt’s cock, teasing the head, playing with his balls, until he has him right where he wants him, right at the edge, poised and ready to fall.  He pulls Matt’s cock out of his mouth with an obscene pop and he begins to stroke him.

“F...Foggy…” Matt gasps out.  

“I’ve got you, Matt, it’s okay,” Foggy murmurs.  He likes to watch Matt’s face when he comes, likes to see the different things that flit across his face, pleasure, and a little bit of pain from the sheer amount of sensations he’s feeling.  But this time, when he looks up, he realizes that he can’t see Matt’s face.  

Matt’s breathing has increased and he can’t hear anything else except the thundering beat of his own heart, pumping in his chest.  He can feel his orgasm as it gets closer, his toes curl in anticipation, heat pools in his stomach and then just like that, he’s being pushed over the edge.  Sensation overwhelms him, and he cries out.  He can feel some drops of his come as they hit his chest and his entire body is on fire.  Tears sting at his eyes and he reaches up to wipe them away as they roll down the sides of his face but before he can get to it, someone else does it, _Foggy_.  

“How did you know I was crying?” he asks a little while later.  He’s nestled in Foggy’s arms, feeling happy, sated and warm.  

Foggy presses a kiss behind Matt’s neck and smiles.  “I always know,” he says simply. “I don’t need a super power for that.”

Matt smiles and places his hand over Foggy’s hand which is resting lightly on his stomach.  “Thank you,” he says softly.  Foggy doesn’t say anything, but Matt knows he’s smiling.  

He closes his eyes and allows sleep to take him, knowing he is safe in Foggy’s arms.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thoughts and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
